<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kígyók markában [Tom Denem ff.] by TeoriasN32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481535">Kígyók markában [Tom Denem ff.]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoriasN32/pseuds/TeoriasN32'>TeoriasN32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bromance, Friendship, Magia, Magic, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Young Tom Riddle, barátság, varázsló</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoriasN32/pseuds/TeoriasN32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Az egész egy véletlennel kezdődött...<br/>Az egész egy kígyóval kezdődött...<br/>Az egész egy baráttal kezdődött...<br/>Az egész egy levéllel kezdődött...</p><p>Connor Evans és Tom Denem sorsa egy és ugyanazon napon megpecsételődött. Az egyik fiú már régóta birtokosa varázserejének, azonban lelke üres, akár egy kígyó tekintete. A másik mindig is vidám és kedves volt, viszont a mágia legkisebb szikrája sem élt benne egy májusi napig.</p><p>A különös véletlen miatt Connor és Tom jobban megismerik egymást, mert egyedül Tom tudja, mibe keveredett osztálytársa. Azonban a nyáron mindketten kapnak levelet egy bizonyos Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolából. </p><p>Ketten vágnak neki a roxfortos éveiknek, ketten kezdik megérteni a barátság lényegét. Connor mély titkokra derít fényt múltjával kapcsolatban, míg Tom rátér a sötétség útjára.</p><p>"Attól, hogy nem tudsz szeretni, még lehet jó a lelked"</p><p>Egy történet két barátról, akik egymást segítik a legnagyobb bajban is, egy történet, amely fényt derít a Roxfort sötét titkaira.</p><p>! A történet AU, azaz több dolog is eltérhet az eredeti könyvektől/filmektől !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prológus - Connor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egy szimpla iskolai napnak indult az egész. Minden normálisan ment; beértem a terembe, leültem a helyemre, majd beszélgetni kezdtem az osztálytársaimmal. Pontosabban a legtöbbel, volt egy valaki, aki furcsa volt, akitől féltünk. Tom Denem mindig is különcként viselkedett. Nem mutatta jelét annak, hogy bárkit is szeretne, hogy bárkije is lenne. Mindig egyedül ücsörgött egy hátsó padban, amíg mi szórakoztunk a többiekkel. Fekete haját a legtöbbször arcába fésülte, ami alól úgy szint fekete szeme alig látszott ki. Többször is hívtuk, hogy jöjjön velünk játszani, azonban folyton elutasított minket. Egy idő után teljesen magára maradt, ám szerintem ezt tekintette céljának.</p><p>Most is egyedül töltötte az egész napot, pedig édesanyám szerint, egy tíz éves gyereknek az a dolga, hogy kint, a szabad ég alatt töltse a mindennapjait. A fiúkkal nyáron jártunk is a kis folyóhoz, ami a falu mellett csordogált, de Denemet sosem láttam. Oly fehér a bőre, mintha egy kis napsugár sem érte volna.</p><p>A nap végén egyedül indultam neki az útnak, ami hazavezetett. Minden úgy ment, mint bármikor máskor. Egyedül sétáltam a házunk felé, ami eléggé kiesett a falutól. Felénk csak egy poros út vezetett, ami természetesen a Bardon-erdőn vezetett keresztül.</p><p>Ma viszont valami más történt, valami váratlan, amire nem számítottam. Eddig olyan állatot, ami rám támadt csak egyszer láttam, egy képeskönyvben. Hosszú és egyenes volt, olyan, akár egy csík. Zöld pikkelyek borították testét. Felém közelített, elém mászott egy bokorból. A fejét felemelte, miközben szlalom alakban haladt. Hátrálni kezdtem, de a pikkelyes követett, a kígyó nem szállt le rólam. Szeme sárgán világított, talán a vérszomj csillogott benne.</p><p>Futni kezdtem, amilyen gyorsan csak lábaim engedték, azonban a pikkelyes ismét elém termett. Vérvörös nyelvét felém nyújtogatta, miközben lassú, vontatott sziszegő hangot adott ki. Megint közelített, ám gyorsabban, mint korábban. Nem tudtam tovább futni, amint a élénksárga szemébe bámultam, a lábaim gyökeret vertek. Ledermedtem, egyszerűen mozdulni sem tudtam. A kígyó csak közelített, mígnem elért hozzám. A szememből egy könnycsepp folyt ki. Féltem, sőt rettegtem a szörnytől. A testvéreim mindig ezekkel a torzszülöttekkel hecceltek, emiatt sosem mertem szembenézni a félelmeimmel.</p><p>Elért hozzám, a lábam előtt kúszott. Még egyszer felnézett rám, egyenesen a szemembe bámult, mintha csak olvasott volna a lelkemben, ismerte volna az összes érzésem és titkom. A horizont hirtelen elsötétült, biztosan egy felhő úszott a nap elé. A pikkelyes felcsavarodott a lábamra, ami miatt sikítani akartam, de nemhogy hang nem jött elő a torkomból, a számat sem tudtam szétfeszíteni.</p><p>Már a nyakam körül tekergett. Azt hittem, a következő pillanatban szétroppantja gyönge nyakam, ám nem ezt tette. Mélyen a szemembe bámult. Hirtelen érezni kezdtem, mit akar nekem mondani, tudtam, milyen érzések uralkodnak abban a sárga tekintetben. Azt akarta, hogy megértsem, valamit nekem akart adni.</p><p>A következő pillanatban időm sem maradt arra, hogy végiggondoljam, mit akarok tenni a pikkelyessel. Rákapott két fogával a nyakamra, az egész testemben egy kétes érzés terjedt szét. Egyszerre éreztem hideget és meleget, egyszerre éreztem valamilyen nyugodtságot és feszültséget. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ez az érzet jó, vagy rossz.</p><p>Viszont abban a pillanatban, hogy elállt ez a szörnyű, egyben fantasztikus érzés, a lábaim felengedtek, mindenem újra én irányítottam. Az eddigi erőlködések egyszerre szabadultak fel, így egy hatalmas hátast dobtam. Mire feleszméltem – az ismét tiszta – eget bámultam. Semmi kedvem nem volt ahhoz, hogy felálljak a földről, csak élveztem a nyugalmat, ami az előbbi izgalmak miatt, rettentően jól esett.</p><p>Negyed órán keresztül feküdtem a földön, amikor ismét mozgást hallottam egy bokorból. Felpattantam, és már futásra készen álltam, amikor feltűnt, hogy egy ember van ott. Ránéztem, azonban mire végre felismertem volna elrohant, egyszerűen elfutott, bár ezért nem hibáztatom. Ha egy ennyi ideig a földön fekvő gyerek hirtelen felugrana, akkor én is rohannék. Annyit láttam, hogy a futó egy fiú volt.</p><p>Ahelyett, hogy követtem volna egyszerűen elindultam hazafele, ennyi stressz elégnek bizonyult a mai napra. Egész úton köveket rugdostam, mintha ez bármennyiben segítette volna azt, hogy feldolgozzam a történteket. A táskám pántjait piszkáltam emellett, és reménykedtem, hogy semmim sem sérült meg akkor, amikor a hátamra, pontosabban a táskámra, estem.</p><p>Az eset óta semmilyen furcsa dolgot nem tapasztaltam, azon is elgondolkodtam, hogy valami napszúrás okozta délibáb lehetett az egész. <em>Lehet, csak a fiút is képzeltem, lehet, az egész csak az egész egy idióta képzelgés volt </em>– gondoltam át a tényeket, de amikor hazaértem valami nem volt rendben, valami éreztem, hogy megváltozott.</p><p>– Jó napot, édesanyám! – kiáltottam, amikor beléptem a küszöbön. A sáros cipőm gyorsan lehúztam a lábamról, nehogy összepiszkoljam a lakást. Édesanyám már egy ideje kéri, hogy takarítsam le a cipőmet, mert elég nyúzottnak tűnik, azonban mindig későbbre hanyagoltam.</p><p>– Szia Connor, gyere! Már vár az ebéd ~ nézett ki a konyhából. A kezében egy tányér volt, amin egy szelet hús feküdt. Nem is tudott volna jobban felvidítani, a rántott husi mindig a kedvenceim közé tartozott.</p><p>– Apa mikor jön haza? – kérdeztem, hátha édesanya tud választ adni nekem. Apa mindig elfoglalt volt, igazából még sosem láttam. Anya mindig azt hajtogatta, hogy fontos dolga van, ám ahogy egyre idősebb lettem kezdtem azt hinni, sosem tér haza.</p><p>– Fontos dolga van! – emelte fel a hangját. Dühös volt, mint mindig az ilyen kérdések után. Sosem szerette, ha róla kérdeztem, mintha fájna neki. Mintha egy régi seb lenne, amely sosem akar gyógyulni.</p><p>Leültem az asztalhoz, majd elkezdtem enni az ebédet.</p><p>– Milyen volt az iskola? – tette fel édesanya hirtelen a kérdést. Nem tudtam válaszolni, mert ismét csak a kígyós eset járt a fejemben.</p><p>– Olyan, mint máskor. Beszélgettem a barátaimmal, azt hiszem csak ennyi – néztem a szemébe. Ő visszamosolygott, láttam rajta, hogy sikerült megnyugodnia az előző után. Az ebéd csendben folytatódott, mint bármelyik másik napon. Visszagondolva, szinte az összes napom pontosan ugyanúgy telt el.</p><p>Miután végeztem szokás szerint megírtam a leckéim, majd elindultam a pályára a barátaimhoz. Ismét át kellett verekednem magam a poros úton, ahol pikkelyessel találkoztam. A kezemen libabőr csúcsosodott, amint elhaladtam a bokor mellett. Nem mertem egy kicsit sem megállni, folyton csak a "ne nézz oda, nincs ott semmi" mondatot mantráztam. Amikor előre néztem csak az út hossza lebegett előttem, az hogy szembejöhet velem a pikkelyes.</p><p>Fellélegeztem, amikor végre beértem a faluba, mikor végre megpillantottam a barátaim, akik engem vártak. Martin és Bob ácsorgott, kezükben pedig az agyonhasznált futball labdát tartották. Mosolyogva kezdtem integetni nekik, mire ők is vidáman visszaintettek. Kissé megszaporáztam lépteim, hogy mihamarabb odaérjek hozzájuk.</p><p>Egész délután csak futballoztunk, imádtuk ezt játszani. Hárman kissé nehéz volt, azonban ez nem szegte kedvünk. Viszont valami történet, ami nem csak engem, de a többieket is halálra rémisztette. Éppen én álltam a kapuban, amikor Martin rúgott tizenegyest. A fiú lába kicsúszott alóla, így a labdát nem sikerült arra rúgni, amerre célzott. A gömb egyenesen a fejem felé száguldott hatalmas sebességgel. Már lelkieben készültem arra, hogy az orrom szilánkokra törik, és hogy édesanya ismét mérges lesz, mint amikor a bokám ment ki, mert ráléptem a labdára, ám más történt.</p><p>A labda megállt. A labda lefagyott az orrom előtt.</p><p>A szemem csak a gömböt vizslatta, amely arcom előtt lebegett. Kinéztem a többiek fele, akik ugyancsak ledöbbenve nézték a furcsa eseményt. Bob szája hatalmasra nyílt, Martint pedig az ájulás kísértette, legalábbis a rettentő sápadt bőre erről árulkodott.</p><p>Csak bámultam a sáros labdát. Itt-ott már elkezdett szétjönni az rajta anyag, ám most ez volt a legkisebb probléma. Az ámulatom már csak azzal tudott fokozódni, hogy mikor arra gondoltam, „essen már le a labda”, akkor egy kisebb puffanással már a fűben is fetrengett. Martin és Bob félve tekintettek rám, majd futni kezdtek, miközben az „átkozott” szót óbégatták. Szörnyű volt hallani a hangjukat, a félelem erős tónusa járta át.</p><p>A gyomromba ezernyi sárgolyó költözött, és mind egyszerre akartak feltörni belőle. Lerogytam a földre, majd magam elé sugárban löktem ki az ebédem. Zavart voltam, amit a félelem érzése is tetézett. Nem tudtam, mi a valóság, hogy ez csak egy álom, vagy tényleg „átkozott” vagyok.</p><p>Azonban ekkor hallottam, hogy valaki meglökte a kapufát. Lehet véletlen volt, lehet szándékos, ám én egyértelműen észrevettem azt a bizonyos fiút, aki mögüle kandikál ki. Fekete haja megint az arcába lógott, szemét majd’ eltakarva ezzel.</p><p>– Segíthetek? – kérdezte félve, viszont ő nem attól félt, amit látott, hanem attól, hogy beszélnie kell. Azt hittem, ha mindenkit ilyen könnyen elüldöz, legalább egy kis önbizalma van.</p><p>– Szerintem nem igazán tudsz – tápászkodtam fel a földről. A gyomrom még mindig a torkomban csúszkált fel-le, de legalább már nem éreztem magam annyira rosszul, mint amikor a földre rogytam. Óvatosan leporoltam a nadrágom, mert édesanyám sosem szerette, ha piszkosan megyek haza.</p><p>– Látom, itt hagytak – pillantott cipőjére, ám most nem a félelem miatt nem rám nézett, most valami egészen más lapult a hangjában. Már akkor sikerült eldöntenem, ezt a fiút nehéz kiismerni. Cipőjével a gazokat rugdosta.</p><p>– Hát, szerintem eléggé megijedtek. Csodálom, hogy te még itt vagy – nevettem el magam kissé kínosan. Éreztem a saját hangomon, hogyan csuklik meg, miként szomorodom el a „barátaim” elrohanása miatt.</p><p>– Arra fele lakok, amerre te. Mehetünk együtt – nézett kivételesen rám, azokkal a vészjósló fekete szemeivel. Volt bennük valami, ami minden porcikám a borzongásra késztette, azonban ezzel nem törődtem, nem akartam egyedül lenni.</p><p>– Persze, gyere! – indultam meg az út fele. Nyeltem egy nagyot, majd egy mosolyt is erőltettem magamra.</p><p>Hazafele elég csendesen zajlott az út. Tom végig mögöttem haladt, én pedig a saját gondolataimmal játszadoztam. A kezdeti sokk átment valami furcsa kíváncsiságba, valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan érdeklődésbe, amely arra késztett, hogy használjam azt a valamit, ami a labdát magam előtt tartotta.</p><p>Megtorpantam, majd, az egyik előttem heverő, kőre szegeztem tekintetem. Teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy nem egyedül vagyok itt, így megfagyott a vér az ereimben, amikor Tom erőteljes hangja zendült meg mögöttem.</p><p>– Felejtsd el! – kiabált. A szemében most sem láttam semmit. Ahogy a mondás tartja; „a szem a lélek tükre”. Eszerint Tomnak nem lehetett lelke, ami elég lehetetlen. Próbálta színlelni a dühöt, ám a szeme mindent elárult, amely ugyanolyan feketén meredt a semmibe, mint általában.</p><p>– Mit? – kérdeztem ösztönösen. Ravasz vigyorra húztam számat, érdekfeszítőnek gondoltam, hogy kihozzam a maximumot a csendes srácból. Tom feje sápadt maradt, viszont a színészkedést még jobban erőltette, már-már túlzásokba esett.</p><p>– Te állat, mit művelsz? – ragadta meg az ingem gallérját. A helyzet így már kevésbé tűnt érdekesnek, inkább a „baj van” szavakkal írtam volna le.</p><p>– Mi közöd hozzá? – motyogtam halkan, de pont olyan hangerővel, hogy Tom még biztosan hallja. A fiú elengedett, majd hátrált pár lépést. Kezét felemelte, becsukta a szemét. Nem tudtam, mire készült, ám egy szorító érzést kerítette körül a torkom, majd a lábam alól is eltűnt a talaj. Egyértelművé vált, hogy lebegek a nyakamnál fogva. – Tegyél le! Tegyél le! – nyöszörögtem, mire elengedett.</p><p>– Abbahagyod végre a bohóckodást? – szegezte hozzám a kérdést. Én először a nyakamat fogdostam, de így is simán bólintottam neki. Ami meglepett, hogy nem akartam elfutni, egyszerűen kérdőn bámultam a másik fiúra, mintha természetes lenne, hogy rám támad.</p><p>– Mi volt ez? – vártam a válaszát. Tom óvatosan közelebb lépett, sőt inkább bizalmatlanul.</p><p>– Tudod, mi nem vagyunk átlagos emberek – kezdte monológját –, mi a varázslók fajába tartozunk. Én már egészen régóta tudom, hogy én az vagyok, viszont téged még csak ma láttalak meg. Előtted lebegett a labda, egyből tudtam, hogy hasonlóak vagyunk. – A fiú minden szavára figyeltem, mindent tudni akartam arról, mi volt ez az egész. – Azért jöttem veled most is, mert látni akartam, mire mész az erőddel, ám ahogy látom, te csak szórakozol, mint egy óvodás, ami elég irritáló.</p><p>– Inkább mesélj, ne sértegess – forgattam szemeim. Tom ismét dühöt tettetett, de továbbra sem éreztem valódinak a haragját, továbbra is csak egy olcsó álcának tűnt.</p><p>– Az a lényeg, hogy nem lehetsz ennyire felelőtlen. Se az anyukádnak, se az apukádnak nem mondhatod el, amit ma tettél. Sőt, soha senkinek nem mondhatod el ezt, nem tudom, mit tennének velem, ha kiderülne, mi vagyok. Szerintem ezt te sem akarod megtudni, vagy rosszul gondolom? – méregetett gúnyosan.</p><p>– Nem akarom megtudni – ismételtem el szavait, amik mélyen belém ivódtak. Eszembe jutott, mit tennének édesanyámmal, ő biztos, nem varázsló, de lehet, mivel a rokonom, letartóztatnák, vagy valami még rosszabb történne vele. Azonban az egészről többet is meg akartam tudni, az egész történetet hallani akartam erről a különös erőről.</p><p>– Akkor rendben, többet nem is kell beszélnünk – legyintett a háta mögött.</p><p>– Bár… – kezdtem bele egyszemélyes hadjáratomba –, mi lenne, ha megtanítanád nekem ezt az erőt használni, amint láttam, jól megy neked – forgattam saját malmomra a vizet. Tom megtorpant, majd egyenesen a szemembe meredt.</p><p>– Mi hasznom lenne ebből a butaságodból? – vetett rám rosszalló pillantásokat. Kezeit karba fonta, amivel a teljes elzárkózást jelezte felém.</p><p>– Nem csak én tudok lebukni, mint a falu varázslótanonca, hanem te is – eresztettem el egy ravasz vigyort, mire minden elképzelésem felülmúlva Tom ismét csak egy megjátszott haraggal reagált.</p><p>– Legyen – ment bele nehezen az ajánlatomba, amire csak egy nagy mosollyal reagáltam. – De soha, senkinek nem beszélhetsz erről a dologról, értetted? – nézett mélyen a szemembe. Talán akkor ijedtem meg tőle először, az az üres tekintet a lelkemig hatolt, éreztem, amint egy pillantásával teljesen kiismer, akárcsak az a kígyó, amelynek a szemében a vérszomj tükröződött vissza rám.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Fejezet - A levél</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor levelet kap a Roxfortból, amin kicsit hajba kapnak egy barátjával.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommal május vége óta egyre több időt töltöttünk együtt. Ő engem tanítgatott a varázslat rejtelmeire, én pedig csak szimplán élveztem azt, hogy valaki beszél velem. Mióta elterjedt a pletyka az „elátkozott gyerekről", azóta mindenki furcsán néz rám, furcsábban, mint Tomra, ami elég rosszul esett nekem. Már azok az iskolai napok is tele voltak szenvedéssel, pedig alig kellett kibírnom a többiekkel pár órát, rendesen felborított az életem ez a mágia dolog.</p><p>A tizenegyedik születésnapomat ünnepeltük aznap édesanyával. Augusztus harmadikán anya egy finom reggelivel ébresztett, aminél jobb meglepetést ki sem találhatott nekem. Kezével megborzolta barna tincseimet, amire én óvatosan arrébb löktem kezét. Tudta, hogy nem szeretem, ha a hajamat babrálja, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne tegye ezt. Egy puszit nyomott szeplős arcomra, majd elment elintézni a saját dolgait. Azaz egyedül maradtam otthon.</p><p>Megtaláltam édesanya titkos szülinapi tortáját, amit nekem sütött, így egyből tudtam, milyen ízre kell készülöm, amikor végre hazaállít a „tortát el is felejtettem" szövegével. Minden évben eljátssza, hogy megfelejtkezett a sütiről, viszont mindig előkeríti valahonnan. Két éve találtam meg ezt a csodás rejtekhelyet, azóta kóstolgatom a meglepetéseket.</p><p>Idén csokoládétortát készített nekem, ami a személyes kedvencem. Kicsit megpiszkáltam az ujjammal a tetejét, hogy tudjam, milyen finomság várja nyelvemet. Mondanom sem kell, hogy isteni volt édesanya sütije. Igazából ezzel mindig tisztában vagyok, viszont nem bírnám ki, ha nem lopnék egy kicsit a tortámból.</p><p>A nagy kóstolgatásom egy puffanás szakította félbe, ami az egyik hátsó ablak felől érkezett. Kipillantottam rajta, és egy baglyot láttam meg, amint a földön fetreng. Gyorsan kiszaladtam érte, majd behoztam a házba. Hamar rendbe jött a kispajtás, és ekkor egy levelet vettem észre a hátához erősítve. Óvatosan leszedtem róla, majd elolvastam.</p><p>
  <em>Kedves Connor Evans!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Az alább egy lista található, amelyen minden olyan tárgy megtalálható, amire szüksége lehet roxforti évei alatt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Az iskola tanévnyitó ünnepsége szeptember elsején lesz megrendezve az iskola nagytermében.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Legyen varázslatos napja!</em>
</p><p>Először arra gondoltam, hogy csak az osztálytársaim szívatnak megint. Egy értelmetlen vicc, amin jót röhöghetnek, így a levelet ki is dobtam a szemetesünkbe, azonban másnap ismét jött a kis bagoly, és megint volt nála egy levél.</p><p>Nem tudtam, mit kellene kezdenem vele, hiszen édesanyámnak nem akartam megmutatni. Lehet azt hitte volna, hogy csak szórakozok vele, aztán a végére büntetésbe küldd, ami nem lenne nekem vicces. A levelet bedugtam a párnám alá és vártam, mit hoz a holnap, aztán eszembe jutott, hogy beszélnem kéne Tommal, hátha tud valamit.</p><p>Aznap elég nehezen aludtam el. A levél későn érkezett, így esélyem sem akadt arra, hogy beszéljek Tommal, viszont nagyon érdekelt az üzenet hitelessége. Csak forgolódtam, egyszer az egyik oldalamra, másszor a másikra. Az egész egy végtelen körfogásnak tűnt, ám elaludni nem tudtam. Amikor becsuktam a szemem a levél szövege lebegett előttem, amitől csak egyre idegesebb és idegesebb lettem, nem hagyott nyugodni a kíváncsiságom.</p><p>Másnap elég kialvatlanul, de lelkesedéssel fűtötten rohantam Tomhoz kezemben a levelet lóbálva. Szerencsére otthon volt aznap, így hamar el is tudtam hívni. Azt hitte ismét csak gyakorolni megyünk, viszont amikor előkaptam a borítékot mintha kicsit meglepődöttnek látszott, ami furcsa volt, mert szinte sosem láttam rajta semmilyen érzelmet.</p><p>– Azt meg honnan szerezted? – kérdezte, miközben visszatért átlagos, nyugodt hangneméhez, ami nem tükrözött semmit.</p><p>– Tegnap hozta egy bagoly. Tudod, mi ez? – nyújtottam felé a roxforti címerrel ellátott papírt.</p><p>– Igen, én is kaptam ilyet, csak én egy fél éve már, pont a születésnapomon – méregette a kis lapot. Megvakarta tarkóját, majd folytatta. – Ezek szerint nem mások gondolták úgy, hogy a csendes gyereket kell szívatni, érdekes.</p><p>– Akkor ez szerinted is igazi, ugye? – kérdeztem vissza, mert ekkorra már semmiben sem lehettem száz százalékig biztos. Tom csak lassan bólintott, ismét azzal a kifejezéstelen tekintetével. Nagyot nyeltem, majd tovább gondolkoztam, mert ezek szerint a szeptembert már nem itt élem meg. – Édesanyának hogyan mondjam el? Tudnia kell, ha elmegyek, viszont azt mondtad, ne szóljak neki – sütöttem le bűnbánóan tekintetem.</p><p>– Én egyszerűen elszökök, úgyis csak nevelőszüleim vannak – vonta meg vállát.</p><p>A szemem teljesen elkerekedett azon, mennyire érdektelen a saját családjával szemben, mintha tényleg nem érdekelné a világon semmi, mintha egy üres porhüvely lenne. Továbbra is az ijesztő jelző illett a legjobban rá.</p><p>– De én ezt nem tehetem, édesanya aggódna értem, sőt szerintem érted is aggódnának a szüleid – emeltem fel a hangom, amit csak egy pislogással nyugtázott.</p><p>– Nem a szüleim, csak a nevelőim. Már nem vagyok kisgyerek, el tudom intézni a saját bajaim – mondta. A hangjában lenézést és sajnálkozást fedeztem fel, mintha a szeretet egy annyira keserű és rossz dolognak hinné. Hirtelen akkora düh, olyan harag öntötte el az agyamat, ami kicsúszott a kontrollálásom alól. A kezemet önkéntelenül felkaptam, majd ezzel párhuzamosan Tomot kezdtem a nyakánál fogva reptetni. A harag olyasfajta erőt adott nekem, ami mindennél halálosabb volt.</p><p>Éreztem, ahogy az energia minden porcikám átjárja, ahogy a kezemen keresztül minden dühöm távozik és valamilyen más lénnyé változik, amelyet én irányítok, amely én vagyok. Tom csak fuldoklott, de ez nem tántorított el attól, hogy bizonyítsam neki; itt nem csak ő képes varázstrükkökre.</p><p>Azonban az egyik pillanatban a józan eszem megálljt parancsolt. Tom már a végsőket járta, az életéért kalimpált, és már csak egy mozdulatomba került volna, hogy ezt a szívtelen szörnyet a másvilágra küldjem, viszont megálltam. Abbahagytam. Nem tetszett a gondolat, hogy a kezemhez vér fog tapadni, nem akartam lesüllyedni Tom szintjére, a kígyó szintjére. Elengedtem.</p><p>A fiú a nyakát kapdosva fuldokolt, én pedig rohanni kezdtem. A lábaim úgy szelték a métereket, mintha az életemért futnék – bár lehet azt tettem –, nem álltam meg, nem hagytam, hogy a kíváncsiságom felülkerekedjen az ösztöneimen, nem kockáztattam.</p><p>Miközben a levéllel kezemben trappoltam végig az úton pár könnycseppet eleresztettem. Féltem is, de nem amiatt szaladtak ki a szememből, inkább Tom miatt. Azt hittem, végre barátok vagyunk, azt hittem megbízhatok benne, de Tom nem úgy gondolkozott a dologról, mint én. Megértettem az ürességet a tekintetében, megértettem, miért „ilyen". Tom csak magának él. Ami a saját érdekeit segíti, abban benne van, viszont mások nem érdeklik. Csak önmaga érdekli.</p><p>Szörnyű volt a felismerés, hogy az egyetlen „barátom" is csak amiatt maradt mellettem, mert az érdekeit szolgáltam. Engem is pont úgy hagyott volna el, mint ahogy a nevelőszüleit fogja, pedig ők nagyon szeretik Tomot. Mindig arról áradoznak, mennyire boldogok, mióta velük van, ám ezek szerint a fiút ez egyáltalán nem hatja meg.</p><p>Megint a bokor előtt rohantam el, megint az eszembe ötlött a pikkelyes. Egy nap sem hagy nyugodni a képe, mióta láttam, amióta abba a rideg tekintetébe néztem. Félek, mert bármikor előmászhat a bokorból, bármelyik pillanatban a nyakam köré tekeredhet és megfojthat. A rettegés a napjaim szerves részévé vált, és felemésztett. Az addigi boldog Connor képe eltűnt, és helyét egy paranoid Connor vette át, aki nem bírja elviselni, ahogy mindent elveszít, amit szeretett.</p><p>Hazaértem. Anya már régen otthon volt, mert az ajtó nem lett kulcsra zárva. Beléptem, amit valószínűleg meghallott.</p><p>– Anya, azt hiszem baj van velem – néztem bele élénk kék szemébe. Az arca megértően mosolygott rám, és ujjával megpöckölte az orrom.</p><p>– Semmi bajod sincs – guggolt le elém. Két kezét vállamra tette és mélyen a szemembe nézett. – Azt hiszem eljött az ideje, hogy meséljek édesapádról – sóhajtott nehézkesen, bennem viszont egy reményszikra gyulladt fel, mert végre hallhattam apámról, akiről egész eddigi életemben csak azt tudtam, hogy egy fontos dolgon ügyködik.</p><p>Édesanyával leültünk egymással szemben az étkezőasztalhoz. Tekintete komolyan méregetett engem, majd vett egy nagy levegőt és beszélni kezdett.</p><p>– Édesapádról eddig nem sokat beszéltem neked, mindig a lehető legrövidebb úton ráztalak le, amikor érdeklődtél felőle. Ennek egy nagyon fontos oka volt, mégpedig, hogy apád varázsló. – Itt kicsit megállt, hagyott nekem időt arra, hogy feldolgozzam a mondottakat. Rengeteg kérdés ötlött fel bennem, viszont nem akartam félbeszakítani, így inkább csak csüngtem minden szaván. – Apád sajnos a munkája miatt nem élhet velünk. Aurorként dolgozik, vagy dolgozott... igazából már nem is tudom, mit csinál. Itt hagyott engem, és téged is, mikor megszülettél a munkájára hivatkozva – sóhajtott egyet –, de ez már a múlt, itt az ideje, hogy végre tovább lépjek. Túl sokat emésztettem magam miatta, pedig nem kellett volna.</p><p>– Minden rendben édesanya? – kérdeztem, mert mintha nevetni kezdett volna egy pillanatra, ami egyáltalán nem illett egy ilyesfajta helyzethez.</p><p>– Persze, persze, csak kicsit... kicsit minden olyan furcsa. Nincs itt meleg szerinted? – legyezte kezével arcát. Anyának biztos nagyon fájhatott az, amit nekem mondott, mert sosem akad ki ennyire, még egyszer sem történt ilyen, tudtam, apa nagyon érzékenyen érintette. Kezével megtámaszkodott az asztalon, majd óvatosan feltolta magát. Kiment a szobából és folytatta a dolgát, én pedig egyedül maradtam minden kis kérdésemmel.</p><p>Gondoltam felmegyek a szobámba, de eszembe jutott a levél, amelyet még most is a kezemben szorongattam. Láttam, ahogy édesanya ismét a munkába temetkezik, viszont tudtam, ha most nem mondom el neki, akkor sosem fog sor kerülni rá.</p><p>Közelebb lopakodtam hozzá, miközben ő a konyhában sertepertélt. Megkocogtattam vállát, amelyet csak egy vékony ruha fedett, majd elé nyújtottam a levelet. Pár pillanat erejéig kérdő tekintettel nézett rám, aztán a levélre, de később végre megértette a dolgot.</p><p>– Te is itt fogsz hagyni Connor? Igaz? – kérdezte, miközben a szemében a csalódottság tükröződött.</p><p>– Nem, én visszajövök, sosem hagynálak el – öleltem át erősen dereket. Először meglepődött, de utána ő is magához húzott. A fejemre nyomott egy puszit, majd arcát a vállamra döntötte.</p><p>– Akkor majd elmegyünk bevásárolni neked, rendben? – kérdezte halkan. Én teljesen felpörögtem, mikor ezt kimondta, mert azt jelentette, hogy belement a dologba, ami nekem hatalmas örömöt jelentett.</p><p>– Már alig várom! – vigyorogtam lelkesen.</p><p>– Na, most viszont rámold össze a szobád, mert ilyen disznóól mellett elfelejtheted, hogy bárhova is mész. A végén még nekem kell takarítanom utánad – viccelődött.</p><p>Gyorsan felrohantam és édesanya kérésének eleget téve, már minden erőm bevetve rakodtam is a cuccaim a helyükre. Az ágyamat áthúztam, a játékaim felszedtem a földről, sőt még le is törölgettem a polcaimat.</p><p>A nagy takarítás közepette, viszont felsértettem az ujjam, miközben az egyik kisszekrényem poroltam le. Nem tudtam, mi okozta a sérülést, így közelebb hajoltam az ominózus helyhez. Egy szöget láttam, ami a falból állt ki, biztos voltam benne, hogy ebben akadt el a kezem. Azonban annyira furcsának tűnt, hogy kiáll a falból egy ekkora darabka, így a kíváncsiságomnak ismét utat engedve elkezdtem kifele tépni.</p><p>Rengeteget erőlködtem, de a szög csak nem engedett a tartásából. Már éppen fel is adtam volna, mikor eszembe ötlött, hogy varázslattal is megpróbálhatnám kitépni. Kezemet a szög felé tartottam, majd erősen rákoncentráltam.</p><p>Így szinte azonnal kihúzódott a falból. Ekkor a deszka, amit ott tartott, hirtelen felengedett és világossá vált, hogy egy kisebb rejtekhely bújik meg mögötte. Hagytam megint érvényesülni a kíváncsiságom, így szinte könyékig bent volt a kezem már a lyukban, mikor végre az egyik ujjamba akadt valami.</p><p>Néhány próbálkozással később sikerült ráfognom, aztán óvatosan kihúztam a kezem. Egy fényképet szorongattam, amit rengeteg por borított. Letörölgettem az ingem ujjával, majd ráfújtam még egy-kettőt.</p><p>Világossá vált, hogy a képen egy férfi és egy nő szerepel, de nem akárkik. Amint felismertem a nőt, aki az anyám volt, rájöttem, hogy a férfi nem lehet más, mint apám. Sokban hasonlítottunk egymásra, míg anyámnak szőke haja volt, addig kivehetően látszott, hogy a fekete-fehér képen apámnak sokkal sötétebb színekben pompáztak a tincsei. Ebből arra következtettem, hogy édesapámnak is olyan gesztenyebarna haja lehetett, mint nekem.</p><p>Markáns álla volt, amelyen csak egy kis borosta éktelenkedett. Szemszínét nem tudtam megállapítani, viszont mivel anyának van olyan élénk kék szeme, mint nekem, arra gondoltam, hogy édesapának más színű lehet, talán zöld vagy barna.</p><p>Mind a ketten kiöltözve álldogáltak rajta, ám valami nem stimmelt nekem a képpel, mintha anya nem úgy nézett volna ki rajta, mint a valóságban. Jobban megnézve meg is találtam a hibát; anyám hasa sokkal nagyobb volt, mint amilyen most. Azt mondta nekem, hogy mindig is vékony alakot birtokolt, így csak arra következtethettem, hogy velem volt várandós akkoriban. Azaz apám nem sokkal a születésem előtt hagyott el minket.</p><p>Örültem annak, hogy ez a kép a kezembe akadt, már célommá vált apám felkutatása is. Tudni akartam, valójában miért hagyott el minket, mert ennyire nem lehetett fontos neki a munkája. Mind a ketten boldognak tűntek a fényképen, így biztos voltam benne, hogy valami más állt a háttérben, mint a munka.</p><p>Ezt a képet is a párnám alá rejtettem, azt gondoltam, az a legbiztonságosabb hely neki.</p><p>***</p><p>Már a vonaton ültünk, ami London városába vezetett. Csak anya és én ültünk a fülkénkben, így semmi nem zavart minket. Játszottunk barkóbát, meg bingót, érdekes volt a tájat nézni, annyira változatosnak és szépnek tűnt, mint egy mesekönyv, amelyet csodás rajzokkal töltöttek meg. Már nagyon vártam ezt a napot, végre elmehettem az Abszol útra, ahol különböző varázsfelszereléseket vehettem.</p><p>Kaptunk egy részletes listát azokról a dolgokról, amikre szükségem lehet. És persze egy belépési útmutatót a helyre.</p><p>– Édesanya – néztem rá, mire rám kapta a tekintetét. – Gondoltad, hogy varázsló leszek?</p><p>– Hát, nem egészen – tördelte ujjait. – Apád mesélte, neki hogyan jelentek meg a képességei, ám neked egyik jel sem mutatkozott. Puff, a semmiből jött elő minden – gondolkozott el.</p><p>– Értem – bólintottam, majd folytattam az ablakon való kibámulást.</p><p>Még sosem jártam Londonban, pedig nagyon érdekelt a város. Anglia fővárosa, annyira hívogatón csengett, de még sosem láthattam. Most viszont éppen odafele tartok, ráadásul nagyon fontos ügyekben. Elképzeltem, pontosan milyen is lehet; minden ember gyönyörű ruhákban jár, mindenki előkelő. Egyszóval fantasztikus. Az épületek díszesek, és szép színeik vannak, mint egy álomváros, ahol még sosem járhattam.</p><p>– Mit gondolsz, milyen London? – kérdeztem édesanyám, akit ezzel kizökkentettem a gondolataiból.</p><p>– Nem tudom – merengett ki az ablakon –, elég zsúfoltnak gondolom, ahol az emberek alig ismerik egymást. Mindenki előkelő, mindenki feljebbvalónak képzeli magát, mint amilyen valójában.</p><p>– Miért gondolod ezt? – csodálkoztam azon, mennyire máshogy állunk a dolgokhoz.</p><p>– Hát, nem tudom. Valahogy mindenki Londonról beszél, meg hogy mennyire csodás váron. A cukormáz alatt biztos van valamiféle penészes piskóta – vonta meg vállát.</p><p>– És szerinted milyen ez a Roxfort? – tettem fel a kérdést, ami még inkább érdekelt.</p><p>– Apád nem beszélt róla sokat, pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy oda járt – emlékezett vissza. – Elvileg egy hatalmas kastély, ami az emberek számára láthatatlan. Rengeteg varázslótanonc jár oda minden korosztályban... – Itt viszont félbeszakította valaki a beszélgetést.</p><p>– Jó napot kívánok! A következő megálló London! – kopogott be a kalauz, így édesanya és én pakolásnak is kezdtünk. Felvettem a pulóverem, anya pedig a kiskabátját. Elvette táskáját a mellette lévő székről, aztán felállt az ülésről.</p><p>A vonat elérte a végállomást, mi pedig leszálltunk róla. A hatalmas épületben fogalmunk sem volt, merre kell mennünk, de én megpillantottam pár ismerős arcot. Egy arcot, akivel az ominózus nap óta egy szót sem beszéltem, viszont most azt láttam a legjobbnak, ha velük tartunk.</p><p>– Nézd anya, ott van az egyik osztálytársam és a szülei – rántottam meg a kabátujját. Édesanya tekintete elkezdte keresni, merre bámulok, mikor végre kiszúrta Tomot és a szüleit.</p><p>– Connor, ők nem a varázslós dolgok miatt vannak itt, nem is kellene összefutni velük – csitított. Nem akarta, hogy véletlenül is észrevegyenek minket. Látszott, hogy esze ágában sincs magyarázatot adni az ittlétünkről.</p><p>– Édesanya, Tom is varázsló, mint én. Az ő szülei is tudják – mondtam neki, mire láttam, hogy sikerült felengednie.</p><p>– Akkor beszéljünk velük, csak hamarabb meglesz az az Abszol út – vette feléjük az irányt.</p><p>Én utólag rájöttem, hogy ez a lehető legrosszabb ötletem volt. Folyamatosan pörgött a szemem előtt a pillanat, amikor majdnem megöltem. Izgultam, mi lesz, ha ezt elmondta a szüleinek, mit fogok mondani édesanyának, miért tettem. Vagy még rosszabb is történhetett volna, Tom most állna rajtam bosszút, mindenki szeme láttára végezni velem. Az izzadság csöpögött homlokomról, a halántékomon éreztem a szívem dobogását, ami rettenetesen zavaró volt. A fogaim egymásnak kocogtak, mintha csak télen a hidegben lennék egyszál ingben.</p><p>– Jó napot Jessica! – köszönt édesanyám Tom anyukájának. – Ti is az Abszol útra tartotok? – érdeklődött.</p><p>– Jó napot Matilda, igen, mi is odamegyünk. Tom nemrég kapott egy levelet, aztán megkérdezte, hogy elmehet-e a Roxfortba, én pedig természetesen igent mondtam neki – nézett le fiára.</p><p>Megdöbbentem, sőt lesokkoltam. Tom nem bántott engem, igazából nem csinált semmit, és még a szülei sem tudtak semmit arról, amit tettem. Ráadásul ezek szerint elmondta nekik a Roxfortot, pedig nekem váltig állította, hogy majd elszökik. Most éppen az ujjaival babrált, nem is figyelt a felnőttek beszélgetésére. Anya és az ő szülei nagyon jól elvoltak, viszont én inkább Tommal akartam beszélni, így nem is igazán figyeltem rájuk.</p><p>– Jól vagy? – kérdeztem kissé bűnbánóan. Rendkívül zavart, hogy semmit nem tett ellenem, pedig én majd' megöltem.</p><p>– Persze – felelt szűkszavúan.</p><p>– És... nem haragszol azért, mert majdnem <em>tudod</em>? – kíváncsiskodtam, hátha mondd valamit.</p><p>– Megérdemeltem – mondta ugyanolyan nyugodt hangnemben, mint ahogy általában beszélt. Kissé elkerekedtek a szemeim, mert a makacs öszvért, akit megismertem sikerült eltántorítanom az eredeti tervétől.</p><p>– Nekem volt igazam? – csúszott ki a számon. Ajkamba gyorsan bele is haraptam, mert így arra gondoltam lehet megszűnik a kérdésem létezése.</p><p>– Kivételesen igen – figyelt végre rám. – Beláttam, hogy belém akármennyire nem szorult semmi empátia, mások igenis meg lettek vele átkozva, így gondoltam szólok nekik, nem mintha ez bármit számítana – vont vállat. Nem tetszett a mondat utolsó fele, de legalább tett valamit. Már kezdtem átlátni a helyzetet; valamiért utálja az emberi kapcsolatokat. Ezt a rejtélyt is felírtam apám mellé a listára, meg akartam fejteni ezt a fiút is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2. Fejezet - Az Abszol út</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor és Tom az Abszol úton elkezdi az iskolára való felkészülést.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Már az Abszol út csodás épületei között sétálgattunk. Nagyon gyorsan elszállt az idő; nem azért, mert Tommal annyit beszéltem volna, hanem inkább azért, mert végig azon gondolkoztam, miért ennyire furcsa a fiú. Édesanya és Tom szülei nagyon jól elbeszélgettek, igazából velünk nem is törődtek sokat, amolyan utánfutók lettünk. A kis útmutató alapján jutottunk el a varázsló boltokhoz, ami egyáltalán nem volt olyan könnyű, mint gondoltuk. Anyáéknak körülbelül negyedórába telt, mire megtalálták a téglát, amivel kinyílt az ajtó.</p><p>Odabent sem volt jobb a helyzet; mindenfele utak kacskaringóztak, kész labirintus tárult elénk.</p><p>– Először varázspálcát kellene szereznünk, az tűnik a legalapabb dolognak mind közül – nézegette Matilda a listát. Édesanya bólintott, majd nekivágtunk az utcák rengetegének.</p><p>Mindenfelé emberek járkáltak, akik közül sokan ugyanolyan zavarban voltak, mint mi. Néhányan rohangáltak, néhányan pedig komótosan sétálgattak a macskaköves utakon. Több gyerek is lézengett a tömegben, a legtöbbjük varázsolgatott, vagy egy rakat holmit cipelt magánál. Nem egy ember vitt magával valamilyen állatot. A legtöbbjüknél bagoly volt, azonban akadtak macskák, varangyok, sőt még patkányok is. Már ekkor azon kezdtem gondolkozni, milyen állatot kellene magammal vinni a Roxfortba.</p><p>Annyira elbambultam, hogy majdnem továbbmentem, pedig már elértük a keresendő boltot. „Mr. Olivander varázspálcaboltja" állt a cégéren. Matilda benyitott, akit Tom apukája, az anyukám és mi Tommal követtünk.</p><p>Odabent plafonig érő polcok sorakoztak, amiken rengeteg kis doboz várta gazdáját.</p><p>– Jó napot! Mr. Olivander vagyok, miben segíthetek? – termett elénk egy még elég fiatal ember. Termete egészen alacsony volt, alig egy fejjel magasodott csak fölém.</p><p>– Üdvözlet, éppen varázspálca ügyben jöttünk a két fiatalembernek – mutatott ránk Tom apukája, Charles. Ekkor a férfi méregetni kezdett engem. Körbejárt egy-kétszer, ami eléggé zavarba ejtő volt nekem.</p><p>– Hmm, szerintem meg is van a tökéletes választás az úrfinak – sietett el a polcrengeteg közé. Hallottuk, amint dobozok csapódnak a földnek, ahogy egy létre csúszkál ide-oda a sorok közt, majd egy pár perccel később meg is érkezett egy dobozzal. – Ez itt egy fenyőfa pálca, főnix toll maggal és tizenhárom és háromnegyed inchcsel, próbáld ki! – nyomta a kezembe a dobozkát. Óvatosan kibontottam és már kezembe is vettem a pálcát. Felemelő érzés volt, ahogy ráfogtam a markolatára, mintha valami új kaland kezdődne el.</p><p>– Pontosan mit is kell csinálnom vele? – kérdeztem Mr. Olivandertől, aki minden mozdulatom figyelte.</p><p>– Csinálj vele valamilyen mozdulatot, suhints, vagy igazából bármit, amivel varázslatra bírhatod a kicsikét – magyarázta nagy lelkesedéssel.</p><p>– Rendben – kezdtem használni a pálcát kissé félve. Lassan megmozdítottam a levegőben, ám semmi sem történt.</p><p>– Erősebben, több élettel – bíztatott az eladó.</p><p>Bólintottam és vettem egy mély levegőt. A pálcát felemeltem az arcom elé és lendületesen suhintottam egyet. Megint azt hittem, hogy nem sikerült a dolog, azonban amikor felnéztem észrevettem, hogy valami aranyszínű por száll a levegőben. A szemcsék kecsesen szálltak a szobában, mintha nem hatna rájuk semmilyen erő. Belebegték a termet, majd szépen lassan eltűntek a semmibe. A jelenet olyan volt, mint a kedvenc mesekönyvem egy lapja; a varázsló lovag mindig így mentette meg a hercegnőt. Elképzeltem, ahogy egyszer én is így mentem meg a saját hercegnőmet.</p><p>– Úgy látom a fiatalúrnak megtaláltuk a tökéletes varázspálcát, jöhet a következő páciens – hívta közelebb Tomot. Most vettem észre, hogy a szüleink kámforrá váltak, hirtelen nem tudta, mi történhetett velük.</p><p>– Tom, hova lett édesanya? – súgtam oda neki, hátha látta őket távozni.</p><p>– Ha nem bambultál volna el annyira, akkor észrevehetted volna, amikor mondták, hogy beszerzik a pennákat és az üstöket a listáról, így meggyorsítva az egész bevásárlást – forgatta a szemét.</p><p>Közelebb lépett Mr. Olivanderhez, aki őt is alaposan végigmérte. Most viszont nem tűnt olyan egyértelműnek, mint amikor nekem adott pálcát. Ismét elsietett a sorok közé, de most három dobozzal tért vissza.</p><p>– Valamelyik szerintem megfelelő lesz neked... – nézett Tomra, mintha várt volna tőle valamit.</p><p>– Tom – mondta a fiú ismét azzal a lebecsülő hangjával.</p><p>– Akkor valamelyik jó lesz neked kedves Tom – adta át neki a dobozokat. A társam először csak nézegette őket, majd kérdőn pillantott Olivanderre.</p><p>– Nem mindegy, melyiket veszem? Mindegyik ugyanolyannak tűnik, ezek csak botok – fogdosta a dobozokat. Megint csak lesett ki a fejéből azzal a kifejezéstelen tekintetével, már borsózott tőle a hátam, viszont nem elég, hogy ijesztő volt, de szerintem még Olivandert is megbántotta.</p><p>– Nem egészen, minden varázslónak más pálcára van szüksége ahhoz, hogy kihozza magából a legjobbat. Míg valaki egy cseresznyefa pálcával boldogul a legjobban, addig lehet, hogy más csak felrobbantaná magát vele – magyarázott a férfi, látszólag ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel, mint korábban.</p><p>– Akkor felrobbanhatok, miközben kalimpálok a botokkal? – tért a szerinte legfontosabb dologra Tom.</p><p>– Nem, azt csak a tényleges varázslatok tehetik meg, itt viszont csak próbálgatod az erődet, semmi több. Nincs mitől félned – nyugtatta a kedélyeket a fickó.</p><p>– Rendben, akkor először ezt nézem meg – vette ki az első dobozból a pálcát.</p><p>– Ez pont ugyanolyan, mint a barátodé, általában a legtöbb varázsló boldogul vele – vázolta fel Tomnak a helyzetet, aki nem úgy tűnt, mintha túlságosan figyelne rá.</p><p>Megsuhintotta a pálcát, mire az asztal, amifele ezt megette a magasba repült, majd nagy ricsajjal visszaesett a földre. Olivander kikapta a kezéből a pálcát, mielőtt még több problémát okozhatna.</p><p>– Akkor inkább próbálkozzunk egy másikkal – mutatott a második dobozra, amit Tomnak adott. A fiú feltépte, majd kivette belőle a pálcát. Érdekes volt. Míg az enyém egy kissé sötétbarna, vékony pálca, egy kézre álló markolattal, addig Tomnak egy fehér pálcát kapott, aminek a vége egy agyarra hasonlított. Már nem csak a fiú tűnt tekintélyparancsolónak, hanem a varázspálcája is. Félelmetes volt a kezében, de ami utána történt az még jobban megrémített.</p><p>Míg nekem aranyszínű felhő lebegte be a termet a pálcasuhintások után, addig Tomnak valamiféle fekete csík követte varázspálcája végét. Olivander nem szólt semmit, így arra gondoltam, hogy ez teljesen normális, ám így kis kirázott a hideg tőle. A fekete akármi olyan volt, mintha valami ragacs csúszkálna körben a levegőben, ami egy idő után csak kámforrá válik.</p><p>– Ezek szerint a másik fiatalúrnak is megtaláltuk a kellő eszközt – csapta össze kezét Olivander. – A szüleitek már kifizették a dolgot, így ajánlom figyelmetekbe Uklopsz Bagolyszalont, ami pont a szomszédos üzlet. Végül is a bagoly a legpraktikusabb kisállat, amit a Roxfortba lehet vinni – tessékelt ki minket az üzletből.</p><p>Tommal csak álltunk, mert hirtelen nem tudtuk, miért dobott ki minket ilyen gyorsan Olivander. Azonban a társam lerendezte az egészet egy vállrándítással, viszont engem nem hagyott nyugodni a dolog.</p><p>– Szerinted miért lettünk kitessékelve? – néztem rá kérdőn. Igazából feltűnt, hogy nem is figyel rám, ami felettébb zavaró volt. – Haló! Itt vagyok és hozzád beszélek – kalimpáltam az orra előtt. Végre észrevett engem, és azzal az üres tekintetével végre engem kezdett bámulni. Nem azt mondom, hogy már nem féltem tőle, de így kevésbé tűnt rémisztőnek, végül is nem a semmibe meredt azokkal a démoni szemekkel.</p><p>– Elmondta. A szüleink fizettek, így már mehetünk is a dolgunkra – mondta lekezelő hangon. – Irritáló, hogy ennyire nem vagy képes fókuszálni a figyelmed – forgatta a szemét.</p><p>Utáltam, amikor ennyire lenézett engem, csak mert mertem megkérdőjelezni a dolgokat.</p><p>– Akkor menjünk baglyot venni – mosolyogtam rá, azonban ő nem viszonozta a kedvességem, inkább csak kellemetlenül grimaszolt egyet. – Na, gyere már! – kaptam el a kezét, hogy magammal húzzam, ám ő ezt egyáltalán nem értékelte. Egy rettentő erőset a csuklómra vágott másik tenyerével, mire elengedtem.</p><p>– Még egyszer ne merészelj megérinteni! Vetted? – vonta össze szemöldökét, miközben én a kezemet simogattam, ami a fájdalomtól sajgott.</p><p>– Igen... – jelentettem ki szégyenteljesen, viszont ekkor valami hirtelen felindulásból megint felé nyúltam, csak most a könyökénél kaptam el. – Gyere már te idióta, a baglyok csak ránk várnak – kiáltottam fel, mire életemben másodszor láttam kirajzolódni az arcán valamiféle érzelmet, a meglepettséget.</p><p>– Mi a... – emelte fel a hangját. Kezével nem sikerült ismét lecsapnia, mert csak húztam magammal, amennyire az erőmből telt, de ennek eredményeként zakóztunk egy nagyot. Tom nem igazán akart futni, míg én minden energiám bevetve rohantam a bolthoz. Én hátraestem, míg Tom előreborult, akár egy deszka. Először azt hittem, most még nagyobbat fogok kapni.</p><p>Tom lassan elkezdett feltápászkodni, majd felém állt, én pedig már előre rettegtem, hogy a micsodámnak egy nagy rúgással vége lesz, de más történt. A fiú odanyújtotta kezét, amibe így meg tudtam kapaszkodni és felhúzni magam.</p><p>Leporoltam a nadrágom és az ingem, hogy mégse nézzek ki annyira cefetül. Ránéztem Tomra, aki ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen arccal bámult, mint eddig; magyarul minden normális volt ismét. Már kezdtem megijedni attól, hogy hirtelen túl kedvessé változott.</p><p>– Akkor megyünk baglyot venni? – tettem fel a kérdést, egy kínos mosollyal karöltve.</p><p>– Legyen – bólintott lassan. Végre belement a dologba, így nekem teljesen mindegy volt ekkorra, miképp mondja ki a bűvös „legyent".</p><p>Én mentem be először a boltba, ahol vidám csengőszó jelezte az új vásárlókat. Teljesen ledöbbentem, amikor körbenéztem és vagy száz bagoly csücsült különböző ketrecekben. Voltak barnál és fehérek, kicsik és nagyok, meg persze vékonyok és pufik is. Egy eladó csücsült a pult mögött, mióta beléptünk minket méregetett.</p><p>– Üdvözlöm az urakat, miben segíthetek? – köszönt az idős hölgy. Óvatosan felállt az asztal mögül, majd odalépett hozzánk.</p><p>– Jó napot, baglyokat szeretnénk venni. Körülnézhetünk? – kérdeztem, amire a nő csak bólintott.</p><p>Én indultam meg először, engem pedig Tom követett. Itt is egy csomó polcsor állt, pont, mint Mr. Olivandernél. Fogalmam sem volt, milyen baglyot kellene vennem, még sosem találkoztam eggyel sem élőben. Viszont most muszájnak bizonyult meghozni a döntést.</p><p>– Harmadszorra járod végig a polcsort, azt hiszem inkább elviszem őt és kész – mutatott az első bagolyra, ami a keze ügyébe került.</p><p>– De ennél sokkal személyesebb kapcsolat kell, nem csak egy „tessék, ez az első"! – akadtam ki rá, mire Tom csak megrántott a vállát, majd leemelte a kalitkát benne a kis fülesbagollyal. Elég morcos fejet vágott a madár, szinte vörösen izzó szemeit rám meresztette, ami majdnem olyan ijesztő volt, mint amikor Tom csinálta ugyanezt. Tollazata barna foltokkal tarkított volt.</p><p>Én inkább tovább sétáltam, kerestem a tényleg hozzám illő madarat, akivel talán még kötődni is fogunk egymáshoz.</p><p>Már a lábam is elfáradt, annyiszor jártam körbe a helyet, de még így sem találtam meg a tökéletes társat magamnak, azonban hallottam, amint valaki belép az üzletbe. Kíváncsian kikukucskáltam a polcok közül, hogy ki és miért jöhetett ide. Egy pár jött be a boltba, akiknél egy macskabagoly huhogott. Elég morcosan néztek egyszer a madárra, másszor az eladóra és közben valamit beszéltek. Ez ment körülbelül öt percig, majd egyszerűen átadták a néninek a baglyot és kisétáltak az üzletből, mintha mi sem történt volna.</p><p>Kifejezetten megtetszett a kismadár, mellkasa hófehér volt, míg a fején körbe barna tollak sorakoztak. A háta úgy szint bézs színben pompázott és kifejezetten aranyos volt a maga kicsi termetével. Mit ne mondjak, egyből meglett a választásom.</p><p>Odasétáltam az eladó nénihez majd feltettem neki a kérdésem:</p><p>– Őt is el lehet vinni? – mutattam a bagolyra. A hölgy kicsit gondolkodott a válaszán, majd végre felelt nekem.</p><p>– Hát, ez a kedves pár azért hozta vissza, mert rettentő sokat huhogott, ami nagyon idegesítette őket, sőt nem csak ők, hanem az előző négy gazdája is emiatt cipelte vissza hozzám – fogta a fejét. – De ha nagyon szeretnéd, akkor neked adom, akár ingyen. Már nagyon elegem van abból, hogy mindig visszahozzák. Neki is kell egy gondos gazda, szerencsétlen így elég nyomorult soron van.</p><p>– Persze, szeretném – vágtam rá gondolkodás nélkül a válaszom. Tetszett a kis macskabagoly, olyan értelmes tekintete és aranyos feje volt.</p><p>A néni átnyújtotta a kalitkát, majd Tom is kifizette a fülesbaglyot.</p><p>– Van neve? – néztem vissza az idős hölgyre, még mielőtt kiléptem volna az ajtón. Tom nem várt meg, de sokkal jobban érdekelt, hogy törődjek a kicsivel.</p><p>– Igen, már csak Evanként van emlegetve – felelte kissé unottan. Bólintottam, majd elhagytam a boltot.</p><p>– Evant az Evansnek – nevettem fel. A kis baglyot a fejem elé emeltem, majd benyúltam a kalitkába és megsimítottam a csőrét. Egyáltalán nem gondoltam, hogy megcsípne, pedig simán megeshetett volna. Ő is csak közelebb tolta a fejét hozzám, amit nagyon cukinak gondoltam. – Édesanyáék már várnak minket, biztos valahol Olivander fele vannak – néztem Tomra, aki csak állt, mint egy darab növény.</p><p>– Biztos – motyogta. Megint semmi érzelem nem volt benne, már kezdett idegesíteni az érdektelensége.</p><p>– Gyere! – hívtam magammal, mire nagy nehezen megmozdult.</p><p>Igazam lett, édesanyáék ott álltak Olivander boltja előtt. Igaz mi sem voltunk messze tőlük, azonban a nagy tömegben alig lehetett megtalálni a másikat. Vidáman indultam meg feléjük kezembe a baglyommal. Valahol Tom is mögöttem lehetett, viszont most nem rá figyeltem, ami kivételesen jól esett, mert végre a gondolataim vidám vidékeken szaladgáltak.</p><p>– Nézzétek! – rohantam, miközben örömömben kiáltoztam. – Szereztünk baglyokat – örömködtem. Édesanya meglepetten nézett a kalitkára, amiben a kis Evan ücsörgött. Nem igazán tudta mire vélni, hogy a felbukkantunk a semmiből baglyokkal a kezünkben.</p><p>– Ezt a kiskrapekot meg honnan szerezted? – hajolt közelebb a madárhoz. Alaposan végignézett a kicsi Evanon, aki pedig édesanyát vizsgálta.</p><p>– A szomszédos üzletből. Mr. Olivander mondta, hogy menjünk oda, ha szeretnénk állatot is, ami nem árt, ha a Roxfortba indulunk. Aztán pedig megtetszett ez a picúr – mosolyogtam a kalitkára.</p><p>– De nem is adtam neked pénzt. Tomtól kaptál kölcsön? Mert ha igen, akkor gyorsan visszafizetem a szüleinek, Matilda és Peter nem örülne, ha tartoznék nekik – hadarta el a mondandóját.</p><p>– Ingyen volt. Annyian hozták vissza szerencsétlent, hogy az eladóhölgy csak úgy nekem adta – meséltem teljes lelkesedéssel. Édesanya vonásai végre megnyugodtak, így tudtam, hogy már nem izgul annyira.</p><p>Eközben Tom is a saját szüleivel beszélgetett, viszont ő nem volt annyira vidám, mint én. Ő csak úgy beszélt, mintha az égvilágon semmi sem lenne fontos neki.</p><p>***</p><p>– De anya! Nem akarok, hogy a néni méregessen! – kiabáltam szinte az életemért, miután betértünk Madam Malkin Talárszabászatába. Itt is egy idős hölgy volt az eladó, akinek lassabban még senki sem vett le méreteket.</p><p>– Connor! Azt akarod, hogy a talárod úgy lógjon rajtad, mintha egy zsák krumpli lennél? – vonta össze a szemöldökét és karját csípőre rakta. Amikor így viselkedett tudtam, hogy semmi esélyem ellenkezni vele, mintha egy tanknak mennék neki ököllel.</p><p>– Nem, az kényelmetlen lenne – válaszoltam lesütött szemekkel. Utáltam, hogy a nő egy mérőszalaggal járkált körülöttem már vagy tíz perce és még mindig nem sikerült előszedni sehonnan sem egy talárt. Inkább elkezdtem nézelődni a boltban, ha már úgy is ideragadtam. Mindenhol talárok lógtak, de irgalmatlan mennyiségben. Nem hittem el, hogy egy se az én méretem, pedig csak le kellett volna akasztani egyet a fogasról.</p><p>Körülbelül még tíz perc telt el, mire a hölgy végre abbahagyta a szalagozgatást. Elvonult a pultja mögé, elővett egy-két anyagot, majd valamilyen varázslattal a méretemre szabta. Átnyújtotta anyunak és ezzel mi végeztünk is, viszont azért Tomot is meg szerettük volna várni.</p><p>Ugyanoda állt fel ő is mint én, majd neki is végig kellett szenvedni a néninek a méregetését, bár nem úgy tűnt, mintha zavarta volna a dolog.</p><p>Hamar lepasszolták neki is a talárját, majd a szüleink fizettek és ezzel már majdnem véget is ért az Abszol utas kirándulásunk. Viszont még hátra volt a könyvek megvásárlása, amiket a Czikornyai és Patzában lehetett beszerezni. Amíg arrafele sétáltunk leejtettem az egyik pennámat, amit anya adott, hogy kicsit lefoglaljam magam.</p><p>Gyorsan leguggoltam érte, ám egy ismerős hang ütötte meg fülemet.</p><p>– Azt a gyereket többet be nem engedem a boltomba! – háborgott valaki.</p><p>– Miért gondolod, hogy valami baj lenne vele? Nem mindenkinek más a pálcakiválasztás? – kíváncsiskodott egy másik, de így már tudtam, hogy a háborgó fél Mr. Olivander.</p><p>– De ez nem normális, az sosem jó jel, ha valakinek fekete csíkot húz a pálcája. Még nagyapám mesélte, hogy az utolsó varázsló, aki fekete csíkkal varázsolt az Grindelwald volt – mondta tovább Olivander.</p><p>– Connor! Gyere már! – hívott anyám, így kénytelen voltam otthagyni a beszélgetést.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3. Fejezet - Irány a Roxfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Az a bűvös kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány. Egy élet volt, mire megleltük, hogyan kell bejutni oda, ám végül egy kedves varázslócsalád kisegített minket. Megmutatták, hogy egyszerűen neki kell rohanni egy oszlopnak és már ott is vagyunk a gőzösnél. Ők egy lányt és egy fiút hoztak az iskolába, akik úgy szint most kezdték az évet. Az egyiküket Abraxas Malfoynak, a másikukat pedig Astoria Malfoynak hívták. Mind a ketten tejszőke hajkoronával lettek megáldva, ami a sápadt bőrük mellé egészen illett is. Szerintem ikrek lehettek, mert eléggé hasonlítottak a viselkedésüket leszámítva. Abraxas nagyon pökhendi és képmutató volt, míg Astoria nagyon kedvesen segített nekünk.</p><p>Édesanya szorosan megölelgetett, majd egy puszit nyomott a homlokomra, mielőtt elengedett volna engem a vonatra. Megígértette velem, hogy kerülöm a bajt és jó leszek, én pedig ezt majd próbálom betartani, ám ki tudja, mit fog hozni a jövő.</p><p>Felérve Tom követett engem, gondolom azért, mert csak engem ismert az egész vonaton. Az első üres fülkébe levetettem magam, mert semmi kedvem sem volt most másokkal tolongani, akadt nekem saját gondom is. Az Abszol úton történtek óta csak egy kérdés cikázott a fejemben; ki az a Grindelwald? Még sosem hallottam korábban a nevét, bár mivel varázsló volt így értem, miért.</p><p>Tom leült és egyszerűen bámult kifelé az ablakon, egyáltalán nem foglalkozott velem, pedig szerintem látszott rajtam, hogy nem éppen vagyok nyugodt állapotban. Az ujjaimmal babráltam, amikor valaki kicsapta a fülkénk ajtaját.</p><p>- Elegem van abból, hogy jobbnak érzed magad nálam! - kiabált egy lány valakivel.</p><p>- Hát, te vagy az, akinek olyan gyenge a varázsereje, hogy még anyáék sem tudták, hogy van neked, amíg meg nem jött a levél - mondta elég Tomra hajazó hangsúllyal egy fiú. Gyorsan rá is néztem a társamra, nehogy kiderüljön, amíg bambultam, addig kiment veszekedni valakivel. Hamar rájöttem, hogy Tom is csak a veszekedő embereteket hallgatja.</p><p>- Hagyjál már! Nem érdekel az, hogy mennyivel jobb vagy nálam. Anyának úgy is te vagy a kedvence, mit piszkálsz még direktbe? - ordított a lány, aki már szinte biztosan Astoria volt, és így a másik fél csak Abraxas lehetett. - Most pedig leülök ide és nem fog érdekelni, miket mondasz a hátam mögött. - Ezzel a lendülettel pedig becsapta a fülke ajtaját.</p><p>Sóhajtott egyet, majd leült mellém. Arcát a kezébe temette, majd nagy levegőket próbált venni, hogy lenyugodjon.</p><p>- Te vagy Astoria, ugye? - kérdeztem kissé félve az előbbi után. A lány lassan felemelte fejét, majd rettentően világos szemeivel rám nézett.</p><p>- Igen, persze - törölte meg arcát. - Bocsánat, hogy a testvéremmel való vitám kellett hallgatnotok - nézett Tomra, aki nem pont úgy festett, mintha érdekelné a dolog.</p><p>- Miért mondta, hogy gyenge vagy? - szaladt ki a kérdés számon. Utáltam, amikor hamarabb mondtam ki dolgokat, mint amilyen hamar végiggondoltam volna, mit mondok. - Bocsi, lehet ez elég kényes téma - próbáltam kerülni a tekintetét.</p><p>- Nem baj. Úgy is az ikertestvérem nyilvános titokká fogja kürtölni, még két ember nem lényeg - legyintett. - Én ás Abraxas ugyebár ikrek vagyunk. Anyáék csak a bátyám várták és ő meg is született, aztán pár perccel később kiderült, hogy vagyok én is. Az orvos elmondta, hogy a kétpetéjű ikreknél kicsi százaléka van annak, hogy az egyik fél nem kvibli lesz...</p><p>- Mi az a kvibli? - vágtam bele a szavába. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett ránk.</p><p>- Ti mugli születésűek vagytok? - kérdezte kissé meglepetten. Nem értettem ezt a kérdést sem, de szerencsére Tom kihúzott engem a csávából.</p><p>- Mind a ketten félvérek, csak ezt az apja elhagyta még mielőtt megszületett és a mugli anyjával élt - mondta ismét unott hangon, miközben az ablakon bámult kifele.</p><p>- Neked meg csak nevelőszüleid vannak, ne ugass az apámról - háborodtam fel, valamilyen különös oknál fogva. Persze egyből megbántam, amit mondtam, mert eléggé sértő dolgot vágtam Tom fejéhez, viszont ez sem zavarta. Engem azonban bántott, mert fogalmam sincs, mi miatt hagyott el engem édesapám. - Bocsánat, kicsit érzékeny téma nekem a szüleim - vakartam meg tarkóm, miközben teljesen elvörösödhettem szégyenemben.</p><p>- Jól van - mondta kicsit elnyújtottan. - Szóval a kviblik olyan varázsló szülöttek, akiknek nincs varázsereje. Rólam is ezt hitték évekig az orvosok miatt, viszont, amikor megkaptam a roxforti levelem, akkor felnyílt a szemük, hogy mind a ketten varázslók vagyunk. Abraxast mindig istenítették, ami miatt továbbviheti az aranyvért...</p><p>- Még mielőtt kérdezed; az aranyvér az, hogy egy varázslónak csak olyan rokonai vannak, meg felmenői, akik színtiszta varázslók, azaz egy mugli sincs köztük, vagy sárvérű - vágott közbe Tom a szokásos lekezelő hangsúlyával. Már meg sem lepett, hogy ennyire feljebb képzeli magát. A sárvérű szót sem hallottam még soha, de sejtettem, hogy a mugli születésűeket érti alatta.</p><p>- Engem ugye emiatt nem is vettek számításba. Jele sem volt sosem annak, hogy én is boszorkány lennék, így sosem gondolták, hogy én is lehetek majd hatalmas varázsló - mesélte kicsit szomorkásan. - Abraxas is mindig fölöttem érezte magát. Igaz anyáék nagyon kedvesek, viszont amennyire elkényeztettek Abraxast és engem nem az már kicsit kettős kezdett lenni, mivel emiatt Abraxas egyből azt vonta le, hogy engem nem szeretnek a szüleink, pedig ez nem így volt. És most pedig még dühösebb, mert amikor kiderült, hogy varázsló vagyok apáék nagyon boldogok voltak, és így ő egyből féltékeny lett. Nagyjából ennyi a történetem.</p><p>- Mekkora szemétláda a tesód, pedig nem tűnt annak - háborodtam fel Abraxas viselkedésén. Nem értem, hogy lehet valaki ilyen, ennyire még Tom sem szemét, pedig ő sem egy kedves virágszál. Ahogy ránéztem a fiúra láttam, hogy még mindig csak érdektelen fejjel bámul kifele az ablakon, nem értettem, mi baja van, miért ennyire furcsa.</p><p>- Ne törődj vele. Csak egy idióta, akivel „megáldott" a sors - forgatta a szemét. - Ne már, végig én beszéltem és még be sem mutatkozhattatok - vörösödött el, így pedig végre egy kis szín is szökött sápadt arcára.</p><p>- Én Connor vagyok, ő pedig... - vártam, hogy Tom válaszoljon, ám nem így tűnt, mint akit érdekelt volna egy kicsit is a dolog - Tom. Mi egy helyről jövünk, így már egy kicsit régebb óta ismerjük egymást.</p><p>- Tom elég csendesnek tűnik - jelentette ki, mire Tom felhorkantott.</p><p>- Addig örülj, amíg nem nyitom ki a szám. Úgysem akarok fölöslegesen szavakat fecsérelni másokra, törődjetek a magatok dolgával - tette karba kezét és nézte tovább a tájat.</p><p>- Kicsit furcsa, de hagyd rá - suttogtam Astoriának.</p><p>Egy ideje már beszélgettem a lánnyal, mikor rájöttem, hogy én nagyon is éhes vagyok. Édesanya csak egy kis pénzt adott az útra, így nem tudtam elkölteni a büfékocsin, ám valamit muszáj volt, hogy egyek. Tom már rég befalta a saját ételét, és Astoria is vásárolt már a kiszolgálótól, szóval bele kellett törődnöm, hogy éhen fogok maradni. Próbáltam a táskámban keresni valamit, hátha legalább valami almát, vagy bármilyen gyümölcsöt belecsúsztattam az út előtt, azonban valami teljesen mást találtam. Amikor lenéztem az aljára egy kígyó fej nézett velem szemközt.</p><p>- Kígyó! - ordítottam, majd vágtam földhöz a táskát. Astoria ugyanúgy megijedt, mint én, viszont Tom lassan lenyúlt a hátizsákért és megnézte, mit kiabálok.</p><p>- Ha annyira éhes vagy, hogy már képzelegsz is, akkor kérj kölcsön tőlem vagy jobb esetben Astoriától. Egyébként ne hidd, hogy nem tűnt fel nekünk a bálna ének, amit a gyomrod játszik - forgatta a szemét, majd hozzám vágta a táskát.</p><p>Megint belenéztem és ahogy Tom mondta, teljesen üres volt. Semmi kígyó, semmi kaja. A cuccok, amiket eredetileg beletettem mellettem hevertek, mert előbb egyszerűen kidobáltam őket. Nem értettem, miért láttam azt a dögöt, és ami még érdekesebb, sőt ijesztőbb volt, hogy biztosra vettem, a pikkelyest láttam. Pont azt, aki azon a májusi napon rám támadott.</p><p>- Bocsánat a zűrzavar miatt - nevettem kínosan. Csak az illem miatt kértem tőlük elnézést, mert száz százalékig biztos voltam benne, hogy a pikkelyes nézett szembe velem, ám nem úgy, mintha az egész kígyó a táskámban tekergett volna, inkább mintha gúnyosan nevetne rajtam. Nem tudtam, mit jelenthet ez, viszont valami szörnyű érzés lett úrrá rajtam.</p><p>- Semmi gond, kérsz kaját? - vett ki Astoria a táskájából valamilyen szendvicset. Odanyújtotta nekem, én pedig elfogadtam az ételt, mert már tényleg nagyon éheztem.</p><p>- Ugye nem gond, ha ezt megeszem? - mutattam rá egy utolsó engedélyt várva. Viszont Astoria helyett Tom válaszolt a saját stílusában.</p><p>- Odaadta, vagy sem? Már megint nem figyelsz, ez pedig irritál - beszélt ismét lenézően. Nem értem, miért utál ennyire mindent és mindenkit, azonban már kezdett kicsit az agyamra menni a gyerek.</p><p>- Igen, neked adom. Én nem szeretem ezt a szendvicset, ezért vásároltam a büfében, de ha neked megfelel, akkor nyugodtan edd meg - mosolygott rám, én meg bólintottam, amivel a köszönetemet fejeztem ki a számára.</p><p>Nem tudom Astoria mit nem szerehetett a kaján, isteni volt, ahogy a két kenyérszelet közé ennyi salátát és paprikát, meg persze vajat tettek. Ami azt illeti nem csak a lánynak nem tetszett a szendvics, Tom se úgy nézett ki, mintha élete ételének gondolná, bár ő mikor gondol bármire az élete értelmeként.</p><p>Lassacskán megérkeztünk a végállomásra, eddigre már át kellett vennünk a talárjainkat is. Tom és én mit sem törődve a nézelődőkkel áthúztuk a ruhánkat, viszont Astoriának kicsit nehezebben ment a dolog.</p><p>- Én nem akarom azt, hogy engem bámuljatok, amíg öltözök - akadt ki, amikor mondtuk neki, hogy siessen, mert mindjárt elérjük a Roxfortot. Csak karba tette a kezét és nézett minket.</p><p>- Figyelj, elfordulunk, az jó lesz? - kérdeztem, miközben megragadtam Tom könyökét készen arra, hogy arrébb húzzam, amikor szükséges, viszont ismét az lett a vége, hogy egy erős csapással leütötte a csuklómat.</p><p>- Rendben - egyezett bele nagy nehezen a dologba. Mi nem néztünk oda, amíg öltözött, bár engem hajtott kicsit a kíváncsiság arra, hogy megforduljak, viszont amennyit Tom arcáról leolvastam az annyit tett, hogy ő pont nem azért van oda, mert egy lány öltözik a háta mögött.</p><p>Végeztünk, majd ezzel egyetemben a vonat is lefékezett. Felkaptuk a csomagjainkat, majd beértünk a hatalmas tömegbe, amiben a Roxfort apraja-nagyja nyomorgott. Alig tudtunk leszállni a vonatról, folyamatosan lökdöstek, sőt valaki még gyomron is könyökölt, ami kifejezetten nem esett jól.</p><p>Kint végre a szabadlevegőn voltunk, hihetetlen, hogy ennyi idő után végre leszállhattam a vonatról, sőt úgy néz ki, még egy barátot is találtam, ami nagyon jó kezdés. Kint több száz, vagy akár ezer gyerek álldogált, sokakon színes talárok lógtak, míg rajtam csak egy kis szürke akármi. Rengeteg felsőbb éves rohangált körülöttünk, mintha egy hatalmas körforgás közepébe csöppentem volna, ami igazán izgalmas volt.</p><p>- Elsősök, gyülekező! - szólalt meg valamilyen mély hang a távolból. Egyből arra kaptam a fejem, ám semmit sem láttam, akármennyire is magasnak számítottam a korosztályomban, a nagyobb gyerekek egyszerűen eltakartak mindent. Fogalmam sem volt, merre kellene mennem, viszont valaki megragadtam a kezem.</p><p>- Gyere, el fogunk késni te idióta, itt a barátnőd is - emelte fel Tom a kezét, amiben Astoria keze pihent. El sem hittem, hogy képes volt kedvesen viselkedni velünk. Egyáltalán nem illett hozzá a dolog, mindig morcos Tom hirtelen valamit tett értem anélkül, hogy én erőltettem volna. Ezt betudhattam valamiféle fejlődésnek.</p><p>Kihúzott minket a tömegből, majd már ott is teremtünk a többi gyerek között. Mind elsősöknek tűntek, mert az összesükön szürke talár lógott. Elől egy magas férfi állt, akinek egy barátságos mosoly ült az arcán. Gondoltam, valamilyen tanár lehetett, mert különben nem igazán jöhetett volna ki hozzánk.</p><p>- Üdvözlöm a Roxfort első évfolyamát, én Edward Lupin vagyok, a számmisztika professzoruk. Én fogom bevezetni magukat a kastélyba, majd pedig a házválasztási ceremóniára - mutatkozott be. Haja gesztenyebarna volt, szeme pedig zölden nézett minket. Alkata kissé izmosnak tűnt egy tanárhoz képest, de csak szimplán szerethet edzeni.</p><p>- Tanár úr, mi az a ceremónia, amiről beszélt? - kérdezte egy fiú.</p><p>- Jó kérdés fiatalúr. Az az, amikor eldől, ki melyik roxforti házba fog kerülni. Négy van belőlük; a Griffendél, ahova a becsületes és bátor emberek kerülnek, a Hugrabug, ahova legkedvesebb és a legsegítőkészebb gyerekek jutnak, a Hollóhát, ahova a legnagyobb zsenik és végül a Mardekár, ahova a legravaszabb és legagyafúrtabb embereket választják be - mesélte el a dolgokat. - De most nem ez a lényeg, mert ha többet mondok, akkor csak lekésitek a ceremóniát, azt meg egyikünk sem akarhatja - nevetett. - Kövessetek, megmutatom, hogyan kell bejutni a Roxfort kastélyába - indult meg egy kisház felé.</p><p>Mentünk utána az épület fele, ami közelebbről megnézve egy kikötő volt. Hajók álltak bent, amiknek a nagyrészét már elvitték a felsőbb évesek. A tanár óvatosan beleült a csónakba, és mellé még három diák.</p><p>- Mindenki üljön be valahova és hagyjátok, hogy elinduljanak a csónakok az iskola fele - kiáltott és az ő hajójuk már útra is kelt. Mi hárman már be is ültünk a következő hajóba és még egy negyedik lány is csatlakozott hozzánk.</p><p>A kis csónak elkezdett mozogni alattunk, sőt az elején egy lámpás is felvillant. Nekivágtunk a hatalmas vízrengetegnek. Szellő fújdogált körülöttünk, amitől néha-néha imbolygott is a hajó. Madarak repkedtek az égen, sőt néha mér pár hal is kiugrott a tóból, aztán jött a tetőfok, amikor láthatáron belülre került a kastély. A hatalmas tornyai az égig nyúltak fel, mérete meghaladta szerintem az egész falunkat, és látványa is egy életre a szemembe égett. Minden tökéletes volt rajta, olyan érzésem támadt, hogy „hazaértem", ami csodásnak és egyszerre különösnek hatott. A hideg futkározott végig testemen, ám a jó értelemben, valamiféle kapcsolat kerekedett már most a varázsvilág és köztem, ami egyszerűen megmagyarázhatatlan volt. Éreztem, ahogy szám mosolyra húzódik és szemem egészen kikerekedik. Teljesen belefeledkeztem a látványba, lenyűgözött az egész.</p><p>Mikor odaértünk a partra óvatosan kiszálltunk a csónakból, majd az iskola fele vettük az irányt. Hatalmas kapuja tárva-nyitva állt, amin ömlöttek befelé a gyerekek. Mi is arra vettük az irányt. Ha eddig nem nyűgözött volna a látvány, akkor most kaptam volna még több csodát. Az egész olyan tágasan és gyönyörűen festett, életem legjobb döntésének bizonyult, hogy eljöttem ide, hogy megkaptam a levelet, hogy apám egy varázsló volt.</p><p>Ismét egy ajtó előtt álltunk, ahova be akartunk jutni, de visszatartott minket Lupin professzor.</p><p>- Nemsokára önök is mehetnek a nagyterembe, ahol a ceremónia várja önöket. Csak legyenek egy kicsi türelemmel, amíg az összes többi diák elfoglalja a helyét - csitított minket. Már nagyon vártam, hogy végre elkezdődjön az egész. Személy szerint a Griffendélbe akartam kerülni, annyira nemes háznak tűnt.</p><p>Már legalább öt perce toporogtunk tele izgalommal és félelemmel, mire végre kinyílt az ajtó. A plafon olyan volt, akár a csillagos égbolt, melyen fáklyák lebegtek. Négy hosszú asztal lett felállítva és mindegyiknél egy csomó gyerek ült. Elől a tanári pultok meg egy pódium álldogált. Valaki felállt, hogy beszédet tartson, egy férfi, aki elég alacsonynak és gyengének tűnt. Ősz hajából arra következtettem, hogy már nagyon idős lehet.</p><p>- Üdvözlöm önöket kedves diákok és tanárok. Az új nebulók kedvéért bemutatkozok, Armando Dippet vagyok a Roxfort igazgatója. Egyelőre nem húzom a beszédemmel az ifjú tanoncok idejét, kezdjük is el a házceremóniát - ült vissza az asztalhoz, viszont ekkor egy férfi állt fel kezében egy kalappal. Mi eddigre már ott voltunk előtte és csak arra vártunk, hogy végre történjen valami.</p><p>- Kedves diákok, kérem üljenek le erre a székre, ha a nevüket mondom. Az első tanuló; Tom Denem, kérem foglaljon helyet. - Tom habozás nélkül kisétált, majd leült a sámlira. A tanárúr feje föle tartotta a kalapot, aki ezek után gyorsan felkiáltott.</p><p>- Mardekár! - mondta hangosan. A terem tapsiharban tört ki, mire én is tapsolni kezdtem, végül is az egyik barátomat beosztották, ám ekkor felvillant bennem valami. Most, hogy Tom a Mardekárba került én is oda akartam jutni. Nem akartam őt egyedül hagyni, éreztem, hogy nélkülem valami hatalmas baj fog történni, az ösztöneim ezt súgták, én...</p><p>- Connor Evans - szólítottak engem, ami teljesen meglepett. Előttem még kihívtak egy-két gyereket, ám nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen gyorsan sorra kerülök. Muszáj volt úgy gondolkodnom, mint egy mardekárosnak ha oda akartam kerülni, márpedig ezt tekintettem célomnak.</p><p>Leültem a székre, miközben hallottam a saját szívem eszeveszett dobogását. Összeszorítottam fogaimat, mert csak kocogtak, mint valamiféle pattogó labda, amikor emelte felém a kalapot a tanárúr.</p><p>Éreztem, hogy a süveg már a fejemen van, ahogy mocorog, ahogy tudni akarja az összes titkomat, viszont nekem támadt egy szörnyű ötletem, aminek nagyon kicsi esélye volt, hogy beváljon, ám én akkor is meg akartam próbálni, ha csekély a siker esélye.</p><p><em>Kalap bácsi, kérem helyezzen a Mardekárba, segíteni akarok egy barátomnak, de csak úgy tudok, ha egy házba kerülünk</em> - gondoltam a lehető legerősebben erre a mondatra.</p><p><em>Nem kalap bácsi, hanem Teszlek süveg vagyok. Rengeteg kurázsi kell ahhoz, hogy valaki merjen tőlem kérni valamit. Ez igazán Griffendélhez méltó viselkedés</em> - visszhangoztak fejemben szavai. El sem hittem, hogy válaszolt nekem, ám eljött az ideje, hogy kiálljak magamért, nem hagyhattam, hogy a Griffendélbe osszon.</p><p><em>Nem! Én a Mardekárba akarok kerülni. Nélkülem hatalmas bajba kerülhet egy barátom, sőt nem csak magát, hanem több embert is biztos vagyok, hogy belekever, ha nem vagyok ott. Muszáj a Mardekárba osztania engem</em> - erőlködtem, hátha végre azt teszi a süveg, amit mondok neki.</p><p><em>Biztos vagy ebben öcskös? Nagyon jó helyed lenne a Griffendélbe, azt a házat tartják a Roxfort ékének, viszont a Mardekár csak a feketebárányként emlegetett csoport</em> - próbált meggyőzni, hogy adjam fel a célom. Már magam is kételkedni kezdtem, azonban ekkor Tomot pillantottam meg, ahogy teljesen egyedül ücsörög az asztalnak egy részén, és egyből világos lett a döntésem.</p><p><em>Én mardekáros akarok lenni!</em> - ordítottam a saját fejemen belül. Már meg sem hallottam, mit mond a süveg, mindent elnyomott a szívem mérhetetlenül gyors dobogása, az izgalmam minden cseppje ki akart törni belőlem és még a fülem is sípolásba kezdett a stressztől.</p><p>- Mardekár! - kiáltott fel a Teszlek süveg. Én pedig megnyugodva mosolyodtam el a kis szék tetején.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>